Sheep
Sheep '' (French: ''Moutons) is a brickfilm by Maxime Marion based on LEGO designs by Kloou. It follows a sheep who finds a top hat and decides to wear it, but the herd don't like it as it doesn't fit in with what's fashionable.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m54kzGMm1g&feature=youtu.be Sheep on YouTube] It debuted at Cine Brick in Portugal on June 11 2017, where it won the top prize. It was later screened at the French LEGO exhibition Fana'briques 2017 on all three days from June 30 to July 2 before being released online on July 3.[https://www.facebook.com/henriedmond/videos/10154947286514790/ Moutons Fana'briques screening information on Facebook] Also at Fana'briques, Maxime Marion participated in the collaborative brickfilm Intoxication Hallumentaire, which includes a brief cameo appearance of the sheep. Plot It's just a normal day at the farm, where a sheep munches on some grass. All of a sudden, a top hat falls from the sky, right next to him. Confused, the sheep proceeds to eat the hat, but spits it out immediately. Once he works out that it's not food, he decides to put it on his head. When he shows the rest of the herd his new hat, they all mock him. Loud music starts to come from a large TV screen, out in the field. The herd all run towards the TV. It turns out to be an advert for blue dye, the latest fashion trend. The next morning, the sheep wearing the top hat wakes up to see the rest of the herd all have their wool dyed blue. Seeing him as the odd one out, the herd continue to mock him. Once again, the herd flock as a new advert starts to air on TV. This time, the new fashion is red baseball caps. Inevitably, the next day, the herd are all wearing red baseball caps, and continue to mock the sheep with the top hat. The cycle continues as each new fashion trend is replaced by another one. Tired of being mocked, the sheep throws away his top hat. The next morning, the sheep wakes up to find the rest of the herd surprisingly all wearing top hats. Seeing him without one, the herd once again proceed to mock him. It turned out being different was starting to catch on, and the other sheep wanted to be individuals like him, too. Crew *Kloou - Characters and set design *Maxime Marion - Director, Animator *Quentin Billard - Original music Awards |- | colspan="1" rowspan="16"|2017 | colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Cine Brick |Over 16 |1st place |- | colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Hopl’AwardsHopl’Awards 2017 public vote top threes |Production Audiovisuel Alsacien de l’année (public vote) |Top 3 |- | colspan="1" rowspan="7"|Les Brickstars |Best Animation |Second |- |Best Sound Design |First |- |Best Set Design |Second |- |Best Visual Effects |First |- |Best Cinematography |First |- |Best Brickfilm (Francophone) |Third |- |Audience Award |First |- | colspan="1" rowspan="7"|Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival |Best Brickfilm of Festival |Won |- |Best Story and Screen Play |Won |- |Best Cinematography |Won |- |Best Animation |Nominated |- |Best Sound Effects |Won |- |Best Music Score |Won |- |BFG Member's Choice |Won (tied with Unbridled Mischief) |- References Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in France Category:Stopmotion-Sonntag brickfilms Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:Non-minifig brickfilms